gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type
The AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type is a variant of the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Qubeley Mass Production Type shared many characteristics with its predecessors, the Qubeley Mk-II units, the main difference being that the Mass Production Type had much greater offensive capabilities. The most notable difference is that the Qubeley Mass-Production Type is equipped with a pair of movable active cannons that are mounted on its back. Because the cannons are movable, they possess a wide firing-arc that covers both mobile suit's front and rear. A less noticeable but even more important difference was the larger tail binder that housed 30 remote funnel weapons. That is a capacity 3 times greater than that of the original Qubeley, 2.5 times greater than the Qubeley Mk-II, and is the largest number of remote weapons used by any mobile weapon. Because of the increased mass from the additional weapons, the mass production Qubeley could only achieve a maximum acceleration of 0.99 G which is less than the max acceleration of the previous Qubeley units and is the only area of performance where the mass production version is inferior. This acceleration speed also made it one of the slowest mobile suits fielded during the First Neo Zeon War. The AMX-04G Qubeley Mass Production Type also lacks the psycommu controller headset used in the AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II. Armaments ;*Active Cannon :A pair of movable beam cannons are mounted on the suit's back and they have a wide-firing arc. The cannons can shoot at targets that are both in front of the mobile suit and targets behind the mobile suit. ;*Hand Launcher/Beam Saber :Mounted in the forearms, the pair of hand launchers/beam sabers are the same as the beam guns/sabers used by the Qubeley Mass Production Type's predecessor. When used as hand launchers, they function as beam guns and remain mounted in the forearms. When used as beam sabers, they are hand carried. ;*Funnels :The Qubeley Mass Production Type's most dangerous weapons system is the 30 psycommu controlled remote funnel weapons stored in the mobile suit's tail binder. The remote funnel weapon was based off of the Elmeth's larger remote bit, its smaller in size due to how it uses an energy capacitor system. Because the funnels don't have their own power generator they must recharge aboard the Qubeley after a certain amount of time. The remote funnels are used to create an all-range attack from multiple vectors, essentially creating a cage of beams that is impossible to dodge except for the most agile of mobile suits and the most skilled of pilots. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History Following the successful testing of Newtype pilots Elpeo Ple and Ple Two using their Qubeley Mark-II mobile suits, Glemy Toto - claiming to be a genetically-engineered descendant of the late Principality of Zeon leader Gihren Zabi and intent on staging a coup against Haman Karn for control of Neo Zeon - began mass production of an improved Qubeley to be manned by his army of Ple Two clones. Called the AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type, this production-line unit was introduced in the last days of the First Neo Zeon War. With a Newtype army at his command, Glemy would start his civil war against Haman; however, very determined Haman loyalists - aided by a lot of luck and a bit of their own Newtype abilities - stopped the Ple clones and their mass-produced Qubeleys, resulting in an almost complete mutual annihilation of both Neo Zeon factions. Early production models were painted gray, but the final production models were rolled out in a black and red paint scheme similar to the Qubeley Mark-II Unit 2. Some records also indicate that the Qubeley Mass Production Type was also assigned the model number AMX-017, though this piece of trivia is debatable. A heavily damaged unit was somehow in the possession of the Vist Foundation and was later used in U.C. 0096 to recondition Marida Cruz, who is one of the only surviving Ple Two clones from the first Neo Zeon movement. Gallery AMX-004G-r.jpg|Rear view amx-004g-ambac.jpg|Side view amx-004g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber amx-004g-tailbinder.jpg|Tail Binder QubeleyMP.jpg|Qubeley Mass Production Type (from Gundam Perfect File) img_1197611_34993673_1.jpg|Qubeley Mass Production Type (Gundam Perfect File) Quintet Qubeley.jpeg|Qubeley Mass Production Type on the Cover of "Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ" (Volume 3; Hobby Japan Game Book Series) 602fdfd.gif‎|Marida Cruz stands before the wreckage of her Qubeley Mass Production Type (from Gundam Unicorn Novel) Nz000-amx004g_GundamZZ.jpg|Glemy Faction's Queen Mansa with the squad of Qubeley Mass Production Type (from Gundam ZZ TV series) AMX-004G and Ple Clone.jpg|A Ple Clone pilots a Qubeley Mass Production Type (Gundam ZZ) MP-Qubeley-Cannon-Fire.png|Qubeley Mass Production Type firing the Beam Cannons (Gundam ZZ) Qubeley mk ii ova.jpg|Qubeley Mass Production Type in Marida Cruz' flashback (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) AMX-004G_0096_wre.jpg|Marida Cruz stands before the wreckage of her Qubeley Mass Production Type (Gundam UC) AMX-004G Qubeley MP Type (GBF Cameo).jpg|Aila Jyrkiäinen's Qubeley Mass Production Type as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series AMX-004G Qubeley MP Type Close-up (GBF Cameo).jpg|Aila Jyrkiäinen's Qubeley Mass Production Type (GBF): Head close up AMX-004 Qubeley (GBD Ep 11) 01.jpg|Close up (GBD Ep 11) AMX-004 Qubeley (GBD Ep 11) 02.jpg|Close up (2) (GBD Ep 11) AMX-004 Qubeley (GBD Ep 11) 03.jpg|Firing Active Cannons (GBD Ep 11) RX-Zeromaru (Episode 11) 11.jpg|Destroyed by its own Funnels (GBD Ep 11) Qubeley mass production UC.jpeg ms_modal_unit_zzg_09.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Action Figures Zeonography_3013_QubeleyMkII_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3013 "AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II / AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type" figure set (2007): package front view Zeonography_3013_QubeleyMkII_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3013 "AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II / AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type" figure set (2007): package rear view Zeonography_3013_QubeleyMkII_n_QMkIIMassProd_p01_sample.jpg|Zeonography #3013 "AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II" figure (2007): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type" figure (right) Notes & Trivia *Qubeley's name is derived from the Greek goddess "Cybele". Cybele embodies the fertile Earth, a goddess of caverns and mountains, walls and fortresses, nature, wild animals (especially lions and bees). Phrygian Cybele is often identified with the Hittite-Hurrian goddess Hebat, though this latter deity might have been the origin of only Anatolian Kubaba. The Greeks frequently conflated the two names, the Anatolian "Kubaba" and the Phrygian "Kybele", to refer to the Phrygian deity. References External links *AMX-004G (AMX-017) Qubeley Mass Production Type on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-004G 量産型キュベレイ